


Seashells

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Fluff Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Ocean, Sea, Seashells, Shance Fluff Week, Unbeta'ed, crabs, shance, shance fluff week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day Two: Sea/Stars!





	Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week Day Two: Sea/Stars!

Shiro settled himself under an umbrella, watching as his six friends ran around in the sand or in the water.    
  
“Come on, Shiro, don’t be a party pooper!” Lance called, running over to Shiro and taking him by the hand, trying to drag him out in the water.    
  
“Okay, okay!” Shiro laughed, walking with the boy their hands still linked together as they walked.    
  
“Lance and Shiro sitting in a tree,” Pidge started, Hunk, and Coran joining in, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”    
  
Lance let go of Shiro’s hand and darted into the water, chasing after the three who started the jokes. The four laughed with each other, splashing water all around.    
  
Keith shuffled his way over to Shiro, making small talk as they stood in the cool water and watched their friends run around like idiots.    
  
Allura soon joined in with the three, talking about their friends or other things they enjoyed about being on this planet with what looked like an earth beach.    
  
“You guys are all being boring, stop talking and come splash with us,” Lance hollered, Pidge, Hunk and Coran getting in a line with him and all falling into the water, creating a splash that got the other three.    
  
“Oh, you’re going to get it now,” Keith hissed, rolling up pretend sleeves and diving into the water, chasing the others.    
  
Fake screams of fear filled the air as everyone swam, ran or some other form, to get away from Keith the ‘shark’.    
  
“Come on Allura, Shiro he’s gonna get you,” Hunk called over, pretending to be pulled into the water by a dark and drown when Keith got near.    
  
Allura and Shiro both let out a sigh before joining in, they weren’t going to have this kind of break forever.    
  


* * *

********   
  
Coran plopped down into one of the chairs they had brought out from the castle, Allura, Pidge and Hunk joining him in their own chairs.   
  
Keith was settled in the sand, messing with the small crabs that had wandered over to him.    
  
Lance filled the bucket in his hand with some water, while Shiro went through the sand and gathered up some shells.    
  
“Here, Lance,” Shiro said, skipping over and putting the shells in the bucket.    
  
“You made sure they were all empty, right?” Lance asked, looking inside.     
  
“What?” Shiro replied as some of the shells inside started to move around.    
  
Lance let out a little chuckle and picked up the ones that were moving around and placed them back in the sand to wander off.    
  
“It’s exactly like earth. Little alien crabs live inside them,” Lance said, watching the small creatures wander off into the ocean or burying themselves in the sand.    
  
Shiro watched along with him, some of the crabs crawling over to Keith and hiding in their shells when he picked them up and moved them away. One of the bigger crabs crawled over and pinched at Keith’s feet, which Keith was not happy with and pushed far away. 

Lance leaned back on his palms, legs outstretched to let the small waves wash over his feet and calves.   
  


“Today was fun,” he muttered, letting his eyes drift close as the star in the skin warmed his tanned skin. 

****Shiro watched the other for a moment before copying his position.  
  
“Yeah, wish it could be like this all the time,” Shiro replied, closing his eyes before feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Lance leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder, his legs now tucked in.   
  
Waiting a few moments, he wrapped an arm around Lance and pulled him closer, the two watching the star set down in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> More to come. 
> 
> ( Twitter: @shiirxtakashii )


End file.
